


The End Has Come

by GfromB



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: 12 Monkeys Theme Week, Episode: s01e13 Arms of Mine, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GfromB/pseuds/GfromB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It will end today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End Has Come

**Author's Note:**

> A 12 Monkeys one shot for the 12 Monkeys Theme Week from April 6 - 10, 2015; Day 5 – Season Finale
> 
> Disclaimer: The TV show '12 Monkeys' and it's characters belong to the Syfy Channel, Atlas Entertainment, Terry Matalas and Travis Fickett. I do not own anything and do not make any money by writing this story.

„They're coming,“ Whitley had said. Katarina still couldn't get the picture out of her head: Marcus Whitley kneeling on the ground, the head of one of his soldiers pinned between his hands by two knives driven through them. She shook her head. They took care of the military man who waited patiently for them to bind his hands with gauze but refused to stay in the medical bay any longer than necessary. They had made sure all entrances were shut and available soldiers stood guard, every entrance including the tunnel system that was their downfall during the last attack by West 7. This time they would not make the same mistake.

Whitley then reported what had happened. How men had attacked his group. Men with faces painted white, wearing black clothes similar to uniforms and covering their heads with hoods. They were brutal, stopping at nothing to get their point across. They killed all men except Whitley. They sent him back to the facility to inform the inhabitants of what was about to come, to create fear. Whitley also reported that a familiar face was among the hooded group. Deacon, the former leader of West 7 seemed to cooperate with them. Jones assumed he wanted revenge for being stopped by James, Mr. Ramse, Max and Whitley and his men. 

It was not going to be long now. She was sure it would happen tonight. Taking out her pendant she looked at the tiny photo of Hannah. How the situation was now, she would never see her little girl again. There was no time travel possible anymore. Cole was in 2015 without any means to travel back to 2043. Ramse had changed sides and was also unable to travel in time. She looked at the photo again. Katarina had told Adler she would never leave the machine. She hadn't exaggerated. The doctor would not leave the facility. She would rather destroy the machine than letting it fall into the hands of those men. She knew she was about to do the exact same thing Mr. Ramse was about to do before he splintered to 1987. But this time it was her choice. She had informed the inhabitants of the facility about her decision. She had given them the choice to leave as long as it was still possible or to stay and fight with her to the end. Some had left, most expressed their loyalty. She was grateful and started to prepare explosive devices. Whitley had helped her with the preparation. When all was set, he went to the most likely entrance point, the tunnel system, to welcome the ghost soldiers and Deacon.

***

Jones stood next to the time machine. This time would be the last time that she would be standing here. She looked down at her hands that were holding the remote control required to detonate the explosives. She would push the button as soon as the facility was taken over. As soon as the ghost soldiers reached this room, she would trigger the explosion.

In the background Katarina could hear shots being fired. So it had begun. Hostile voices shouted orders. Doors were breached, screams, she imagined her colleagues trying to fight back. She had told them not to when the situation was hopeless. Maybe some lives could be saved that way. Jones heard the door to the room being flung open. The lock had been shot. Whitley was pushed into the room at gunpoint before two men with painted faces followed by Deacon entered the room. Marcus looked at her, his face showing desperation but also anger. She smiled and nodded telling him that it was okay. The remote in her hand felt heavy. „You will not get the machine!“ She told them in a loud voice. „Old hag. It's over! Give us the remote!“ she heard Deacon shout. She shook her head, closed her eyes and put pressure on the trigger button. 

Suddenly a wailing alarm sounded. Red light flashed through the splinter room. Everyone looked on in surprise. What was going on?

The end


End file.
